Crystal of Your Eyes
by NightmareGlitter
Summary: Jesse finds a note in his book from Chazz. Will he decide to accept Chazz? Or will Jaden win his heart? Spiritshipping Shonenai, love triangle of CxJesxJay Constructive criticism, RxR. Conclusion is up! There will be a sequel!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I claim rights to this pairing! Just kidding. This is Spiritshipping2, no, not Jesse and Jaden, but Chazz and Jesse! I'd also like to call it Gemshipping, b/c Jesse uses Crystal Beasts and Chazz is rich. It can happen. I mean, I don't really think Chazz is gay, I prefer him and Alexis. But, this is fanfic, and I want to write it. My reasoning is, if Rivalshipping works and Jesse is like a version of Jaden, then so will the alleged "Gemshipping." Please feel free to give me constructive criticism, even if it is harsh, just so long as there is one nice thing in your review. Please don't flame me. This is just a fluffy oneshot. Of course, it could be longer, if I get requests from my readers. Enjoy: )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the Crystal Beasts. I may not even own the term "Gemshipping." I don't know. I don't know if anyone else has already used that term for something else.**

* * *

Chazz stepped into the classroom, nervously looking around. He crept over to a desk and slid a note into the owner's book. Looking around to make sure no one was around, he quietly slipped back out.

**--------------------------------------**

Later that morning, in first period, Jesse took his seat. He opened his book to start the warm-up, causing a note to flutter out. Curious, he picked it up and unfolded it. After scanning it several times, he blushed and slipped it in his pocket. He looked around to see if anyone had noticed him. Nobody had, except Jaden.

"Whatcha got there, Jes?"

"Um, nothing. It's just some old notes someone left in the book." Jesse could not believe he was lying to his best friend. But he didn't want Jaden to know about this. After all, he was afraid Jaden might get jealous.

Jaden looked suspicious for a moment, then, being resiliently clueless, accepted his excuse. "Oh. Ok!"

Jesse breathed a sigh of relief and glanced nervously up at the youngest Princeton. Chazz smiled down at him, causing him to blush.

Jesse waited until lunch before he read the note again, this time, in private.

_"Dear Jesse,_

_I've been watching you for a long time. I know that you don't know me too well and your first impression of me was not so good, but please give me a chance. I want to prove myself worthy to you. The truth is, I think I might love you. Your aquamarine eyes have captivated me, and the way you talk is so enchanting. I wish to get to know you better, and I hope you can return my feelings one day. I don't mean to be overbearing or pressure you, so take your time. I'll take it slow for you, and I'll wait for you. You know I'm a__gentleman. However, please go easy on me if you do not wish to have anything to do with me. You know that Alexis has already hurt me. I wish to find a refuge with you. I want to be yours and yours only. Please let me know if you'll consider us._

_Love,_

_Chazz Princeton_

Jesse swallowed hard reading the note. Much to his dismay, he felt a blush creeping to his cheeks as his heart started to race. Just thinking about Chazz wanting him was unbelievable. How could a classy guy such as him want Jesse? Not that Jesse would turn down this opportunity. No matter what Jaden thought, he decided, he would go accept Chazz's offer.

------------------------------------------

It was six o' clock when Jesse went to the cliff where Chazz usually hung out, hoping to find him there. He was in luck. Chazz was standing at the edge, tempting danger, mocking it, as the wind ruffled his spiky, raven hair. The setting sun cast a warm, golden glow on the youngest Princeton's face, illuminating his devilishly sexy features, making him all the more tantalizing.

Jesse felt slightly timid all of the sudden. He wasn't quite sure how to approach this matter. Finally, he stepped forward and tapped Chazz on the shoulder.

Chazz smirked. "I see you got my note."

Jesse's aqua eyes widened. "So, you did write it? It's not a joke?"

"Of course not. I never jest about love."

"Are you really…in love with me?"

Chazz's smirk widened. "Didn't I just say I never joke about love? Yeah, I am. What more is there to say?"

"So, you're not going to start freaking out like you do over Alexis?"

"That's how I treat Alexis," Chazz said, grabbing Jesse around the waist and pulling him closer, "This is how I treat you."

Jesse blushed.

"So, will you accept my invitation?"

"Despite you bein' pushy, yeah. The truth is, I really like you, too. I don't know if I'm exactly in love, but I like you. I was afraid to admit it, though. I don't think Jaden would exactly like us to be together."

"What Jaden doesn't know won't hurt him." Chazz told Jesse, taking his chin between his thumb and forefinger.

"Well, Ok."

"I hope you won't mind so soon."

Jesse's mouth went dry; however, he nodded, giving Chazz permission.

"I thought so much." Chazz smirked, leaning his head down.

Jesse blushed redder, feeling Chazz's breath on his face. He leaned forward as well, until their lips met in a gentle kiss. After a moment, Jesse threw his arms around Chazz's tiny waist, clinging as Chazz pushed his mouth closer, massaging his lips. Chazz, as well, wrapped his arms tightly around Jesse as the two began to softly make-out.

Afar off, Jaden looked down at the couple. Feeling confused and hurt, he turned away back towards the dorms, not understanding why his friend couldn't have told him about his and Chazz's relationship.

Oblivious to the fact that their secret had been revealed, Chazz and Jesse continued to kiss. This would only be the beginning of their relationship.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was interesting. Ahem. Anyway, if you want me to continue this, please tell me. And tell me if you have any suggestions for the plot. I think I will continue it, but I'm not sure. I'll leave the option open, though. Please review: )**

**Chazz: Why did you make me gay?**

**Me: Aack! (holding up arms in self-defense) I'm sowwy Chazzy! I'll make it up to you, I promise.**

**Chazz: How?**

**Me: Lemon scene w/ Alexis.**

**Chazz: Ok. Go ahead and make me as gay as you want!**

**Me: (huggles Chazz) Yay! Thank-you, Chazzy Crumbles.**

**Chazz: (gasping for breath) WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?**

**Me: I sowwy!!!! I'm not going to write but three or four fics about you and yaoi.**

**Chazz: YOU SUCK. I AM NOT GAY. I AM IN LOVE WITH ALEXIS.**

**Me: I know! That's why you're with Alexis in all my other fics. 'Cuz I hafta make you happy. I know you're not gay and would never do that.**

**Chazz: Good. Now, fetch me a bagel, slave.**

**Me: (whimper) Yes, master!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yes, I will continue it for a little bit. But I don't have too many ideas, so feel free to contribute, and I will give you a cookie and an honorable mention in the author's note and/or disclaimer. : D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GX or anything. I'm poor. Well, not really poor. My parents aren't, but I am. XDDDDD**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Jaden sat cross legged in his dorm room, staring at his cards. He was thinking back to what he'd seen take place between Jesse and Chazz. Why had his friend been incapable of telling him this? However, deep inside, although Jaden convinced himself he would understand, he knew the reason why. The fact of the matter was, Jaden liked Jesse. A lot. And to see him making-out with his rival was painful. Not that Jaden resented Chazz or anything. He really did like Chazz, and yes, they were friends. He just didn't want Chazz to take Jesse from him.

At that moment, there was a knock on the door. Sighing heavily, Jaden kicked his shoes out of the way and opened the door. Immediately, he felt better, seeing Jesse beaming and holding a bag.

"I got the candy, Jay."

"Great! Now we can watch cheesy action movies AND pig out on candy!"

"Wow." Jesse smiled wider, "Two of my most favorite things with my favorite person."

Jaden blushed as Jesse slung an arm around his shoulders.

"Ya know, Jay, there is something I want to tell you."

"What?" Jaden's heart thumped as he waited for Jesse to confess.

"Well…I'm not sure if you'll like it."

"It's Ok, tell me anyway. It's cool." Jaden smiled reassuringly at his friend.

"Well," Jesse laughed, putting a hand in his hair and sweatdropping, "I couldn't get the sour gummy worms you wanted, so I had to get just plain ones instead!"

Jaden forgot about Chazz. "Aww, man," he sighed in disappointment, then smiled, "but at least we still got the gummy worms!"

"I love gummy worms!"

"Me too!"

They sat down and began unpacking the candy.

"Wow, Jes, you got some good stuff. Where'd you find all this?"

"Well, some of it was from my own personal stash. I got the rest from Miss Dorothy. She's such a sweet, lil' ol' lady, ain't she?"

"Yep," Jaden agreed, nodding and smiling.

The two boys began to devour the candy ravenously.

"Hey, Jes, wanna see who can eat the most candy?"

"Sure, Jay, why not?"

Before they started their contest, though, Jaden pulled out "Rush Hour 3." They popped it in the DVD player and watched as they stuffed their faces.

"Had enough, yet?" Jaden asked.

"Nope. I'm still going. Are you getting tuckered out, Jay?"

"No way, I'm just getting started. I bet you're getting sick…"

Jesse laughed. "Nope. I could do this all day…"

"Yep." Jaden agreed.

Before long though, they looked at each other, their faces getting green.

"We'd better call it quits, Jay," Jesse told him feebly, "It's starting to hurt."

"By the looks of it, it seems as though it's hurt for awhile." Jaden groaned, "And, oh, yeah, it kills."  
They laughed a little then grimaced.

"Maybe we should lie down." Jesse moaned, looking sicker.

"And not talk,"

"Or move,"

"Or laugh,"

"Or eat,"

"Ever again." Jaden groaned, then added after a moment's thought, "Hey, don't say that we won't eat again. You know how I am!"

"Yep, Jay, you sure love your grub…" Jesse laughed softly then turned green again, "I think I'm gonna be sick…"

"Don't! Keep it down. Remember, we're supposed to eat as much as we can and it doesn't count unless we keep it down." Jaden reminded him.

"Right, but I thought we were competing…"

Jaden blinked. "Oh, yeah…Ok, go ahead. Then I win!" He teased.

"Whatever. I don't care right now who wins, I just want it to stop hurting so much!"

Jaden reached and arm around Jesse, supporting his shoulders. "Come on, Jes, let's just sleep it off."

"Ok, whatever you say." Jesse looked up at him with shining aquamarine eyes. Jaden caught his breath.

Slowly, Jaden eased Jesse down on his bed, so as not to make him sicker. Then, he crawled in beside Jesse.

"G'night, Jay."

"'Night, Jes."

Jaden reached over and turned the lights out. Silence and blackness filled the room. Jaden lay still, listening to Jesse's even breathing. Wondering if he were asleep, Jaden poked his arm gently.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to see if you were asleep."

"So soon?"

"I thought maybe you could just fall asleep whenever you felt like it." Jaden replied, shrugging.

"Not really," Jesse told him, yawning.

Despite Jesse's words, he was soon fast asleep. Jaden stared up at the ceiling and tried not to think about how his best friend as well as crush was so close to him. In his sleep, Jesse snuggled closer to Jaden. Blushing, Jaden cuddled back, absorbing the warmth of his friend. Soon, his eyelids grew heavy, and being comforted by Jesse's presence, he too, fell asleep

* * *

. 

**A/N: AWWW!!! So fwuffy!!!!! Ok, ya gotta admit, that WAS cute. Absolutely adorable, actually. Question is, who will Jesse end up with, Chazz or Jaden? And what will Chazz think? **

**Please tell me who you want Jesse to end up with. I just want to know. I don't know myself. It might be a love triangle to the end. Please vote for:**

**Chazz x Jesse**

**OR**

**Jesse x Jaden**

**I still might decide to do what I want, but you can help b/c currently, I have yet to decide. XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for all your reviews and your votes. I still dunno what I'll do with ****it, but the possibility for a Spiritshipping fic is there. But poor Chazzy would be ****alone then, and he is my baby, so I can't let him be by himself. I'm not saying I ****will change the pairing. I'm considering it, though. Please tell me your thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GX or Jesse…dammit! XD**

* * *

Chapter 3:

Jaden awoke the next morning to find himself engulfed in Jesse's arms. Yawning, he wondered why he had woken up so soon. His question was soon answered though, when he heard someone banging on the door.

"Slacker, open up!"

Jaden yawned again, "Ok, ok, I'm coming."

Unlocking the door, he rubbed his eyes and asked, "Why so early?"

"Because," Chazz muttered, "I needed to ask you if--" He cut himself off, seeing Jesse. "What's he doing here?"

"Oh," Jaden replied, sweatdropping, and laughing a little, "We just had a movie and candy party."

"Of two?" Chazz raised an eyebrow.

"It's our traditional Saturday night routine," Jaden explained, "He comes over, brings some candy and I provide the movie."

"That doesn't really explain anything." Chazz pointed out.

"I was getting to that. You see, we kinda overdid it on the candy and got sick to our stomachs…so we lay down to sleep it off…and we slept all night."

"Did you sleep…." Here, Chazz's left eye twitched, "together?"

"Yeah," Jaden answered, truly puzzled, "Why?"

Chazz scowled. "But you didn't mean anything by it?"

Jaden shook his head. "No, we were only sick to our stomachs. It's not like we were tired or anything…"

Chazz facefaulted. "How clueless are you?"

Jaden scratched his head. "I don't--Hey! I'm not clueless!"

"More than you can believe," Chazz muttered irritably. "So, can I talk to him?"

Jaden felt a spark of jealously flare up inside him. "Fine." He did not like the idea of sharing his beloved.

Chazz smirked and stepped inside. Oblivious to Jaden's feelings, or rather, indifferent to them, he leaned over the sleeping Jesse and breathed softly in his ear.

"Morning, sleeping beauty," he smirked.

Jesse awoke with a start. "What the--"

"Chill, it's just me." Chazz assured him.

"Oh,"

Jesse blushed, not quite sure of how to react. He certainly hadn't been expecting this. But then again, he never quite knew what to say or expect with Chazz either. Chazz always left him speechless, nervous, and blushing. Glancing over at Jaden, he hoped Jaden wouldn't get too upset. At that moment, Jaden looked calm, but Jesse knew his friend well enough to know better. He smiled apologetically at Jaden.

Chazz frowned, remembering that Jaden should not know. Then again, he wasn't so sure he wanted Jaden in the dark about this. After all, Jaden was not careful on hiding his feelings and Chazz knew for a fact that he liked Jesse. For the time being, though, he remained silent.

Jesse saw the tension building between Chazz and Jaden. Standing up, he stretched and suggested, "Why don't we just all go and get some breakfast? I hear Ms. Dorothy's fixin' some waffles…"

Chazz nodded tersely, a slight indication of approval. On the other hand, Jaden pumped his fist in the air.

"All right! I LOVE waffles…"

"Jaden, you'll eat anything." Chazz and Jesse said in unison, however, each had a different tone. Chazz sounded sarcastic as he rolled his eyes whereas Jesse laughed and stated it good-naturedly. The two boys looked at each other in surprise.

"Wow," Jaden commented, laughing, "That was creepy. It's almost like you shared a brain for a minute!"

"Jaden," Chazz scoffed, "You wouldn't know because you don't have a brain."

Jaden looked confused as he pointed out, "That didn't make much sense…"

Chazz growled menacingly, warning Jaden to leave him alone. Jaden was handling this way too calmly. What was he up to? He must have some sinister plan up his sleeve.

Jesse looked from the smiling Jaden to the scowling Chazz. He wondered what all the fuss was about. Couldn't they just forget about this trivial incident and

move on?

Slinging an arm around each boy, Jesse suggested, "Let's go now so we'll still have the best pickin'."

Chazz blushed. "Whatever you say."

Jaden looked confused. "Why--"he began, then remembered what he'd seen the other day. He suddenly fell silent.

"What's the matter, Jay?" Jesse asked, looking concerned.

"Nothing."

"Aww, just forget about him." Chazz grumbled, slinging an arm around Jesse, "Let's just go."

"Umm…" Jesse looked a bit uncomfortable from under Chazz's arm.

"What?"

"Uh…Chazz…I'd rather you didn't do that."

Jaden looked hopefully over at Jesse. Jesse avoided his gaze, causing him to wonder why his friend was so ashamed. Could it be that…

Jaden tried to calm his thumping heart. No, Jesse couldn't like him. There was just no way. He liked Chazz.

As for Chazz, he looked as though he felt insecure. However, he went along with the other boys to breakfast, though he remained strangely silent.

"Chazz, what's wrong?" Jesse asked worriedly, "You haven't even touched your waffles. Are you sick?"

"If he doesn't want them then I'll take them!" Jaden exclaimed, reaching over the table eagerly.

Chazz muttered something that sounded like an insult, then said, "I'm fine. I just…don't feel like eating right now."

Jesse looked at Chazz, concerned. "Aw, but, Chazz, you love waffles…"

Chazz only shrugged. He was too jealous to care.

"Well, if Chazz won't let me have his, then I'll go get some more of my own." Jaden announced, "I'll be back."

Jesse took the opportunity to slide next to Chazz. He placed a hand on Chazz's back and rubbed his shoulders.

"C'mon, Chazz, tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help."

Chazz sighed and scowled. "Well, since you aren't as easily fooled as slacker, I guess I have no choice. I see how Jaden feels about you."

Jesse looked surprised. "What are you talking about? We're just friends, that's all."

"No, it's not," Chazz muttered, reaching his hand up and burying his fingers in Jesse's thick sapphire hair, "You know it, Jesse. And I don't like how close you've been getting. You slept with him."

"Aww, Chazz, I didn't mean it like that. I only had a stomachache. That's all it was."

Chazz seemed unconvinced. "Jesse--"

"No, I don't want to hear any more of that nonsense." Jesse told him, placing a finger on his lips. "Just trust me, Ok?"

When Chazz said nothing, Jesse sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought. He leaned over and touched his lips to Chazz's. Surprise filled Chazz's charcoal eyes, however, he did not hesitate to return the other boy's affections. The two wrapped their arms around each other, softly kissing. Jesse ran his hand up in Chazz's thick, silky raven spikes, holding him closer. After a moment, Chazz touched his tongue to the other boy's lips. Jesse hesitated, then finally opened his mouth, allowing Chazz's tongue to enter. Slowly, Jesse slipped his own tongue in Chazz's mouth and drew closer, cradling the youngest Princeton tenderly.

"Chazz, you have nothing to worry about," Jesse whispered, "And do you know why? It's because I love you."

Chazz seemed taken aback. "Really?"

"Really." Jesse assured him.

Chazz relaxed in Jesse's arms and leaned in for another kiss.

"Hey, guys, I got the--" Jaden began, then stopped, seeing them trapped in mid-kiss. "Ummm…."

Chazz and Jesse blushed, quickly pulling away.

"I'm sorry, Jay," Jesse apologized, though he wasn't sure why. Why was he feeling so much remorse? After all, it was just a kiss, and Chazz was his boyfriend.

"It's cool." Jaden muttered, though, it was obvious by the look in his chocolate eyes that it wasn't.

Jesse began to feel guilty. "Jay, I'm sorry."

Jaden forced a smile. "I already said it was Ok."

Jesse looked over at Chazz for help. Chazz merely rolled his eyes.

"Jaden, it's no big deal. Suck it up. Ok, so you know our secret now. We're dating. But there's nothing you can do about it."

Jaden bit his lip, unable to think of anything to say. Finally, he stood up and gave a brief wave of his hand to signal he was leaving.

Jesse stared at Chazz in disbelief. "What was that?"

Chazz lifted his nose in the air. "What? What was what?"

"What you just said to Jaden--that was so mean."

"He'll get over it." Chazz snorted.

"Well, I reckon you'd better be nicer to my best friend if you want to keep dating me." Jesse warned him, narrowing his emerald eyes.

"Whoa, whoa, chill," Chazz held up his hands, "I never meant to upset him that much. I just don't want him--"

"Save it." Jesse stood up, looking ticked, "I don't want to hear it, Chazz. I can't stand to see someone rub a relationship in anyone's face, especially my best friend's. And I don't like to see you bragging about things you have that other people don't. It's just not nice. So either you shape up, or I'm out."

"But, I thought you said you loved me!" Chazz protested, looking injured, "Are you just messing with my head?"

Jesse sighed heavily. "Chazz, I don't feel like explaining it right now. I don't feel like talking. And I shouldn't have said that. Something just doesn't feel right at this point."

He began to walk away.

"Jesse, you're not breaking up with me, are you?" Chazz asked worriedly.

"I don't know." Jesse muttered as he walked out of the cafeteria.

Chazz sat alone at the table, stunned and hurt. Somehow, he was afraid he had just lost his boyfriend to his rival. If that were the case, he'd have to do everything in his power to win Jesse's favor again.

* * *

**A/N: That sucked. But I shall write another chapter, and it will be better. Too much drama here. XP **

**To my readers: If I did make this a Spiritshipping fic, I need someone for Chazz so he won't be left out. I'm not committing to anything or promising anything, I just need suggestions to keep the option open. I was thinking maybe it could be:**

**Chazz x Alexis (she accepts him once she sees how hurt he is, then again, this is my usual)**

**OR**

**Chazz x Zane (maybe, I dunno for this one, if I make it JxJ, then I'll probably make Chazz straight again)**

**You can give suggestions of your own as long as it does not include Bastion, Sartorious, or Syrus. I don't hate these characters, I just don't like them paired with Chazz.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your input. I think I know what I shall do now. If it is not what you requested, then I am sorry. But everyone has different opinions. And I thought about it for some time; about your reviews (requests), my desires, and how the relationships now were working out. And I've come to my decision. I think most of you will be happy with it, and I know I am. You might not be happy about other things, but, that's the way it goes. And it's for humorous purposes to relieve the angst and drama. Everything has been planned out, and everything is now instituted for a purpose. So nothing is changed. On with the chappie!**

**Warning: Characters display OOCness in certain parts of the chappie. Then they strangely switch back to normal. It's supposed to be funny and exaggerated. And Chazz has problems, some of which we know, and some of which we don't…yet.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GX, Chazz, Jesse, or Jaden. Damn, it sux to be poor. XDD**

* * *

Chapter 4:

Chazz hurried to Jesse's room late in the afternoon. The wind blew, ruffling his ebony spikes and chilling him to the bone. He really wished that winter wasn't coming.

He bounded up the stairs two by two, until he was out of breath. Finally, he reached Jesse's room. He banged on the door, panting.

"Hey," Jesse greeted as he opened the door. His smile fell when he saw Chazz. "Oh, hey, Chazz. What brings you here?"

"I….got…to…talk…to…you…" Chazz gasped, leaning his hands on his knees, "Important."

"Well, Ok, if you insist. Come inside before you freeze to death."

Chazz only nodded and stepped inside the toasty room. Immediately, he felt calmer and more collected.

"So, what's it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Jesse asked, sitting on the couch.

"Well, um…I'm sorry for what I said to Jaden. I didn't mean to upset you. It's just, slacker and I don't exactly get along…"  
Jesse bristled. "The only reason you don't get along is because you're always wantin' to start a fight. Maybe if you just gave him a chance--"

"I don't want to!" Chazz snapped, then quickly regained his composure, and muttered an apology.

Jesse frowned slightly. "Chazz, you're not really sorry, are ya?"

"No," Chazz admitted, looking down. He knew what was coming next.

A long silence followed as the two sat still on the couch. Awkward tension filled the room as neither boy dared to look at the other. Finally, Chazz spoke again.

"Jesse, please don't leave me," Chazz's voice now held that whiny, desperate pitch about it, "I love you. I don't want to be hurt by the one I love…again."  
Jesse sighed heavily. "Chazz, listen. If you don't like Jaden, then why do you like me? I mean, Jay and I are like two peas in a pod; we're just that much alike. He's sorta like a twin to me…the one I never had. If you can't stand him, what makes me any better? Why do you love me and not him? Am I just someone to put your misplaced feelings about Alexis on?"

Chazz blushed deeply. "No, I promise you, I really do have feelings for you."

"Well, I'm afraid to say I don't think so if you're acting like this," Jesse shook his head, "Now, I don't particularly like drama, but I reckon I'll have to live with it for now. Chazz, I guess what I'm trying to say is…I'm not sure about this. I think I made a mistake and jumped in too fast."

"No, no, no!" Chazz protested, flinging his arms about in a wild gesture of distress, "Please, Jes, gimme another chance!"

"Please, don't call me that." Jesse almost moaned in misery, hoping Chazz would stop whining. Not to mention he secretly did not want Chazz calling him 'Jes.' Why? Only Jaden was allowed to call him that, them being best friends and all. Not that he had any other feelings for the boy.

Jesse sighed as the youngest Princeton broke down into hysterics. He wasn't crying, but Jesse would have rather he did. No, it was far worst. He was ranting incoherently. Jesse couldn't even understand him.

When he'd first gotten involved in this relationship, Chazz had seemed a lot more…sane. At this point, he was too high-maintenance, and Jesse couldn't keep him under control. Neither could he console him when he flipped out. It was true, Chazz did have his calm, sexy moments, but they weren't frequent enough to make up for all his arrogance, stupidity, and clumsiness. Well, it would've been cute, had Jesse not been so laid back or had he not had to put up with it constantly. He had to admit, Chazz was really getting on his nerves, especially at that moment.

"--and you wouldn't believe all the crap I had to deal with this morning!" Chazz complained angrily, "Why do you even _like_ Jaden at all? He's annoying and he won't leave me alone! Tell him to leave me alone when I'm eating, studying, sleeping, or _existing_ for that matter. And did I tell you my frickin' brothers--"

Jesse tuned him out and sighed. He could not believe he had put up with Chazz's complaints day and night for two weeks now.

"--not to mention that bastard Atticus tried to get me to--"

"He's still at it," Jesse sighed to himself again as he once more tuned Chazz out.

"--and, damn, I _hate_ that kid. He reminds me of this teacher that I had who always gave me detention and--"

"It's one big, long run-on sentence with him." Jesse inwardly groaned, then said tiredly, "That's nice, Chazz, but dontcha think we could talk about something else other than your problems?"

Chazz scowled deeply. "Fine! What do you want to talk about?"

"What an overbearing jerk you are…" Jesse thought, but said aloud, "I dunno, something pleasant, like, dueling?"

"You sound like Jaden, for Pete's sake," Chazz snapped, looked flustered.

Jesse narrowed his emerald eyes a bit. "Got a problem with that?" By then, he was more than annoyed. "You're one ornery fellow, huh, Chazz?"

Chazz only growled in response.

"What put you in such a bad mood?"

"I JUST TOLD YOU!!!!!!!!!!"

Jesse winced, moving back a little. "What is WRONG with you, boy?"

"I JUST TOLD YOU AND YOU DIDN'T LISTEN TO A MOTHER F---ING WORD I SAID!!!!!!!!!!!" Chazz screamed. Oh, hell, no. It was one of THOSE days.

"Chazz, please be reasonable," Jesse sighed heavily, "You sound like a girl."

"I ALWAYS SOUND LIKE A--WAIT, WHAT?!!!!!!!"

Jesse rubbed his ear. "I ain't deaf, ya know."

Chazz grunted and stood up. "FINE! If you don't care, then I'll find someone ELSE to listen to me."

"Good riddance," Jesse grumbled beneath his breath.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Chazz screamed.

Jesse scowled. "None of your business. Now, leave!"

"FINE!" Chazz stomped out and slammed the door.

Jesse collapsed on his bed, exhausted. Chazz sure could take the wind out of one's sails. He was too damn high-maintenance. Jesse was used to Jaden, who was laid back. Anything went with Jaden. He didn't care. On the other hand, Chazz threw a hissy fit if his eggs weren't browned properly and placed with utmost care on the RIGHT side, whichever side he determined that to be, and it wasn't usually the side it was on. And the funniest part about this was that Chazz thought he was being CLASSY. What. The. Hell.

After a moment of thinking about this, there was a knock on the door. Suspecting it was Chazz, Jesse glared at the door and threw a pillow at it.

"GO AWAY!!!!"  
"Huh?" came the confused slifer's response, "What'd I do? Was it because I ate one of your waffles yesterday when you weren't looking?"

Jesse sighed heavily and trudged over to the door. "No, Jay, I thought you were Chazz."

"Oh." Was it just Jesse, or did Jaden look peeved? "Are you having trouble with him? Well, I guess I should've warned you about his weekly tantrums. Oh, that's right, you didn't tell me! I guess then that's your own fault."

Jesse looked a bit surprised. "Jaden, are you mad I didn't tell you?"

"I'm only your best friend!" Jaden whined, "If you couldn't tell me, then who could you tell…Wait. That didn't sound quite like it did in my head…"

Jesse laughed a little as the clueless brunette scratched his head in contemplation.

"Well," Jaden finally laughed, "I don't know how to say it, so I guess I'll just have to forgive you!"

"Ok!" Jesse laughed too.

The two boys stood in the middle of Jesse's room, laughing over nothing. They were just having a good time. Not to mention that Jesse was relieved to be rid of Chazz.

"Did you see Chazz earlier?" Jaden asked, his chocolate eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Well, depends on what time you're talkin' about."  
"Well, this morning, he was all yelling and screaming at everybody he saw outside. Then, he started asking random people random questions, such as 'Where were you last night?' and 'What do you think you're doing?' and 'I know what you did last night.'"

"Uhhh…." Jesse said, looking confused, "Jay, that's not a question."

"Oh, right." Jaden laughed again, "Anyway, he also was acting like he owned the place or something. He was telling people to get off of that patch of grass because it was his. Wonder what's up with him?"

Jesse shrugged. "He's probably just feelin' a little anxious…" He then groaned. He knew far too well about Chazz's anxiety attacks. "You see, he gets a little crazy…"

Jaden just nodded as though he knew exactly what Jesse was talking about; however, his expression was just as clueless as ever. "Oh, I see."

"Well, you should've seen him this morning," Jesse laughed, "Now, I'm not one to be talkin' behind someone's back, but, yeesh, you'd have thought all hell had broken loose. He was all yellin' and complainin' like a mad housewife."

Jaden laughed at this. "It's true! He _does_ act like that."

"He complains worse than a girl, for Pete's sake!" Jesse complained.

Jaden ignored the irony of the situation and nodded in agreement. "Did you see his hissy fit yesterday?"

"How could you NOT see it? I reckon the entire school heard it!"

"The entire island."

"The entire nation of Japan."

"The entire world." Jaden whispered, his eyes growing big.

Jesse just nodded. "It was that bad."

"I saw it," Jaden supplied.

"I know you did. I was with you."

"Right. Sorry, I'm a little bit not here today…"

"A little bit?"

"Well, maybe a little less than a little bit."

"Don't ya mean more?"

"What?"

"Nevermind." Jesse shook his head, then became concerned. The only time Jaden was this clueless was when he was anxious and stressed. How come he had to know everyone's anxious idiosyncrasies?

"Jaden," he finally asked, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"Aww, come on, I know that ain't true. Whenever you act like that and get that look on your face, somethin's wrong."

Jaden blushed. Jesse wasn't sure if it were shame or…something else. He kind of hoped it was shame.

"Uh…Jaden? Are you feelin' all right? Honestly, now."

"Fine, I can't fool you." Jaden smiled sheepishly. Jesse relaxed, having half expected Jaden to spaz out on him. "I'm just upset because…of Chazz."

"Why?"

"Chazz has been acting so…weird. I thought he liked Alexis!"

"Uh, Jaden, that's kinda vague. Could you be more specific?"

Jaden sat down and looked as though he really did not want to part with the information. "I-I…I'll tell you later, k?"

Jesse looked confused. "But, why? Can't ya tell me now? Dontcha trust me?"

"I do trust you, it's just that…" Jaden sighed heavily, "I don't think you can handle it especially when you're dealing with Chazz."  
"Especially Chazz with PMS." Jesse joked.

Jaden looked up. "What's that?"

"I'll tell ya when you're older, Jay." Jesse teased, though with a slight hint of seriousness. After all, Jaden had slept through all the sex ed classes, and Jesse wasn't quite sure he could handle the information.

At that moment, there was a knock on the door. Jesse turned around, then paled. He realized that he had forgotten to close the door. And who else was standing in the doorway but Chazz Princeton.

Jesse cringed, ready for complaints to be reigned down on him. Instead, Chazz just looked sad.

"What--"

"If you really felt that way about me, then why didn't you just tell me to stop instead of making fun of me with Jaden?"

Jesse felt guilty looking into those sad onyx eyes. "Chazz, I wasn't exactly making fun of you. I was just frustrated with the way you were acting. Please don't get too upset. You were annoying me."

"Why couldn't you just tell me that?"

"Because I didn't want to hurt your feelin's. But I guess I already did that….I'm real sorry…"

Chazz scowled, then, much to Jaden and Jesse's surprise, instead of yelling, started crying.

"Oh, yeah, it's PMS." Jesse thought, then wondered if something were happening in the youngest Princeton's life to make him behave so…strangely. Jesse gasped a little. What if Chazz was really a girl and he was pregnant? Quickly, he shook this from his mind.

"What, do you not care about me anymore? Do you hate me?"

Jesse tried not to roll his eyes. "Chazz, please…Jaden, maybe you should leave, this is gonna get ugly…"

"I wouldn't think twice. See ya, Jes!" Jaden didn't hesitate to abandon his friend.

Jesse watched in dismay as Jaden tore down the hallway. Well, he couldn't exactly blame him.

"Chazz, you ain't yourself today. What's the matter?"

Chazz whimpered. "I tried to tell you this morning, but you wouldn't listen to me. Besides, it wasn't coming out right. I kept trying to say it, but then I remembered something else bad that happened, so it never came out."

Jesse pinched the bridge of his nose as he felt a massive migraine coming on. "Ok, so, you're tellin' me you got so caught up in complainin' that you never were able to give your complaint?"

"When you put it that way, it makes me sound really dumb, doesn't it?" Chazz muttered.

"So, what is the problem? I already know that there was something about Jaden and Atticus and some kid that reminded you of a horrible teacher…so what's wrong?"

"Exactly!" Chazz snapped, throwing his arms up in the air, "That's what I've been trying to tell you all along."

"Excuse me, ya lost me there." Jesse looked confused…and dizzy.

"Well, it's actually just Jaden…"

"Spare me."

"No, it's more important than you think!" Chazz protested.

"Look, if it has somethin' to do with you losing another duel, I don't want to hear it."

"It doesn't!" Chazz insisted, looking lost.

Jesse had to take sympathy on him. He looked truly pathetic. Maybe he should cut him some slack.

"Ok," he sighed, "Go on."

He collapsed on the couch. This was going to be awhile.

"Well," Chazz said, sitting down as well, "you do know that Jaden's always overshadowed me, sort of like Zane does with Syrus, only no one ever really notices that twerp, anyway."

Jesse groaned.

"Anyway," Chazz continued, "I was really feeling down because it was getting to me. Jaden I mean. You do know that when he first came here, I was the number one freshman. And my test scores were perfect, if I do say so myself…"

Jesse groaned again. Alas, his sad sympathy story had turned into vain bragging of all his accomplishments.

"…and, well, he was just better. And I hated to admit it, but every time we faced off, it was like I didn't matter anymore. I always took the backseat and Jaden was always the hero. It didn't matter that I helped defend the school from the Shadow Riders. No, all that mattered was that Jaden beat the Professor. Nothing else mattered. The rest of us take down the others, and Jaden gets all the glory for ONE victory?"

"Uh, hate to interrupt your enthralling story, but….what about Kagemaru and the Egyptian guy…."

"Oh, right. Well, they don't count. Anyway, anything he does wrong is ignored whereas any little thing I mess up, I get berated for it for, like, years. People still hate me for the Society, and people still think I'm the bad guy. And they praise who else but Mr. 'I'm so high and mighty but I'm going to pretend to be humble about it.' And I get no respect! None! It sucks! And everyone hates me, now even including you. And the ironic part…_that slacker that ruined my life is the only person that likes me_."

"Uh, Chazz, you have plenty of friends." Jesse sighed. "And did you ever think about how they felt?"

Chazz scowled. "The Chazz is telling his story now! So, shush!"

Jesse rolled his eyes. Chazz immediately fell back into victim mode.

"I just want someone to love me!" The scary part was, at this point, he looked one hundred percent genuine. "And no one does! Everyone always knocks away my attempts to win them over. It sucks! How would you feel to be unwanted and unloved? You don't have that problem, because JADEN loves you!"

Jesse blushed. "No, he doesn't. We're just best friends, that's all."

"Best friends my face! I _saw_ the loving gaze you sent him. And what about that one night, huh? Think I forgot about it? Why do you never sleep with me?"

Jesse moaned and held his head in his hands. "Chazz, I've only been dating you for two weeks."

"Oh, so you only dated me two weeks and that makes it wrong, but you're not dating Jaden at all and it's Ok to sleep with him? What sense does that make?"

"Chazz, we didn't mean anything by it. We fell asleep. Honest. We only were lying down because our stomachs hurt, and his bunk is the lowest one. I'd have thrown up if I'd climbed the steps."

"So? You cheater!"

"You are so insensitive!"

"You don't understand me!"

"Nobody understands you!"

Chazz scowled. "And that," he said with his nose in the air, "proves my point. I bid you good day."

Jesse rolled his eyes as Chazz rose to his feet. Suddenly, Chazz lost all composure and turned around, flinging himself against Jesse's chest, sobbing madly.

Jesse awkwardly patted him on the back, not sure what to do.  
"I'M SORRY, JESSE, I AM SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!" Chazz wept.

"What has gotten into you?" Jesse asked in horror. "You never act like this!"

"I can't explain it," Chazz sniffed, "My day has just sucked."

"That's no reason!"

"You don't understand!" was all Chazz could bawl.

Jesse certainly hoped Chazz would be better by tomorrow. "You know what? Just like my ma said, when a baby starts cryin', it's probably 'cause they need a nap. I think you need a nap. You look like you haven't been sleepin'. And I reckon you haven't with all the times in the middle of the night you call me. You just need some sleep. If you don't, then you'll get sick, not just physically, but in the head, too."

Chazz sniffed again and nodded. "I have insomnia," he moaned, "I haven't slept for _weeks_."

"Well, then I reckon that's the problem." Jesse concluded, "Now, go get some rest."

A devilish grin broke across his face. Jesse didn't know why, but he wasn't liking the looks of that expression. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Uh, Chazz, what's wrong now?"

"Nothing's wrong," Chazz laughed, "but I refuse to go to bed unless you come with me."  
Jesse's heart sank. No wonder. "Um, Chazz…"

"Please?" Chazz gave him the cutest--what he hoped was the cutest--look he could muster. Truth be told, it creeped Jesse out a little.

Seeing that Jesse was not being convinced, he switched to Plan B. He figured that by now, he knew just how to get his way.

"Oh, come on, now, Jesse, don't you want to sleep with your boyfriend?"

Jesse's left eye twitched. "Not particularly."

"You know you do…" Chazz winked at him, and massaged Jesse's shoulders, causing him to blush despite himself.

"Chazz, stop. I don't like this one bit. Go home."

"Aw, come on!" Chazz insisted, then assured him, "I wouldn't try anything. I promise."

Jesse suppressed a gag. "Uh-huh."

"You don't sound like you trust me." Chazz blinked.

"I don't."

"Well, then could you learn to?"

"By…what?"

"Sleep with me."  
"It's like going in circles," Jesse thought, "I'll never get him off my back. Might as well let him so he'll stop buggin' me!"

Aloud, he said, "Fine, Chazz, but if you try anything, I'll kill you."  
Chazz looked taken aback. "That's quite unlike you."

Jesse stared. "And how have you been acting today?"

"Oooh, burn."

Jesse sighed and rolled his eyes at Chazz's pathetic attempts to be cool. At first, he'd thought they were hot, sexy even. But now, they were just….stupid.

"Come, now, Jesse." Chazz grasped Jesse's arm and dragged his stiff form over to the bed. Jesse's left eye twitched again.

"Well?"

"Well…what?" Jesse's pupils dilated. He was afraid to ask.

Chazz smirked. "Come on, Jes, you understand dontcha?"

"Oh, I understand all right." Jesse said, shrinking back in horror. "And you ain't going there with me, mister!"

Chazz blinked innocently. "Whatever did you think I meant? Maybe you're the one with naughty thoughts!"

"Oh, I don't think so."

"Just come to bed with me."

Much to poor Jesse's dismay, Chazz dragged him to bed. He lay stiffly next to Chazz and tried not to recoil when Chazz cuddled up to him. He even managed to suppress a gag again when Chazz looked up with lovesick eyes, reminiscent of the look he gave Alexis.

"Jesse…" He moaned, just like he had with Alexis.

"Ok, you're freaking me out now!"

Chazz nuzzled his cheek against Jesse's chest. "I love you, Jesse."  
"Erm…that's…nice." Jesse said awkwardly, trying not to push Chazz away. He tried to convince himself it was cute. It was not.

Chazz nuzzled his face closer and smiled, kissing his neck. Jesse grimaced as Chazz wrapped his arms tightly around him, planting kisses up and down his neck and finishing with a big liplock. Only on his half, though.

"You're making me uncomfortable." Jesse muttered, his eye twitching.

Chazz only smirked and rolled him over.

"What…are…you…"

"Shhh." Chazz kissed him on the lips and eased down on him.

"Ok, now I'm _really_ uncomfortable."

"Don't worry about it, you'll get over it." Chazz told him, rubbing his chest lovingly, "You'll get used to it."

Jesse felt sick. "Please stop, Chazz. Just go to sleep, Ok?"

"Oh, I gotcha." Chazz winked at him suggestively.

"Chazz, I'm not…erm….easy. Get off!"

"Oh, come on, it'll be fun!"

"What are you talking about now?" Jesse felt as though he knew, though.

"Just relax and let me take charge. I'll be nice and easy and--"

"Shut up!" Jesse's face was bright red with embarrassment. "No! Now go to sleep!"

Chazz looked disappointed as Jesse shoved him off. Jesse knew he should've kicked Chazz out, but Chazz gave him such a mournful look that he couldn't help but let him stay.

"Good night, Chazz." He said firmly.

"Good night, baby," Chazz whispered in Jesse's ear, smirking.

Jesse laughed softly to himself as he turned out the light, thinking it would've been sexy…had Chazz been talking to a girl.

* * *

**A/N: I know, they got a bit OOC, but that's the point here. And well, they're not working too well, b/c their personalities are clashing. Obviously, they have different ideas of ideals and such. XDDDD I know a lot of it is true, the OOC part would be when Jesse talked behind his back and when Chazz acted like he had PMS. XDDDDD Comic relief, my friend, comic relief. Next chapter will be a tad more serious, though it can't be too much, because Jesse and Chazz make the ultimate disaster couple. XDDD**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: How weird was Chazz last chappie? Well, I hope he's more himself this chappie, b/c he was way too freaky OOC. XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GX.**

* * *

Chapter 5:

Jesse walked quickly to Jaden's room, hoping he could make it without Chazz noticing him. Ever since the previous night, things had been awkward between them. At least Chazz had fallen asleep and refrained from trying anything. Still, Jesse did not think he could put up with Chazz's bold attitude and forwardness and longer. That's why he was on his way to talk to Jaden.

As if on cue, Jaden stepped out onto the deck. He looked surprised to see Jesse, but happy, nonetheless.

"Hey, Jes!" He greeted, smiling cheerfully.

"Hi, Jay!" Jesse greeted back, "How's it goin'?"

"Pretty good. How 'bout you?"  
"Not so great," Jesse admitted as he climbed the steps, struggling under the box he was carrying.

"Why?" Jaden asked, eyeing the box curiously.

"I don't think Chazz is the one for me." Jesse sighed, then moaned as he walked through Jaden's door, "Oh, Jay, why'd I have to be so darn stupid? Why'd I have to agree to his offer? I didn't even really know him!"Distressed, he flopped down on Jaden's bed and sighed. "What'll I do, Jay?"

Jaden scratched his head as he thought. "Well, just tell him how you feel."

"But I can't!" He protested, "Because I want to break up with him not just because we're not working and he's annoying, but also because…I like someone else. I think. I don't know, Jay, I'm so confused."

"Well," Jaden muttered, "That is a problem."

Jesse moaned again, shaking his head in dismay as Jaden sat next to him. "The thing is, Jay, I don't actually know if I like this person. I mean, I like them, but…I'm not sure if it's more than friends. I haven't known them for a real long time, but I've known them long enough to feel really close and almost like family. But in a different way, ya know?"

Jaden just nodded, though Jesse wasn't making himself exactly clear.  
Jesse continued. "It's terrible! One minute, I think I know what I want, but then I end up making a huge mistake and I find out it's not what I wanted after all. And the worst part is, there's no way of knowing when it'll happen like that. I just don't know! It's so stressful…"

"Chazz can make you feel like that," Jaden pointed out, "I don't think his type is exactly good for you…"

"We've already established that!" Jesse whined a bit.

Jaden placed a hand on his shoulder. "It'll be Ok. Just tell him the truth."

"I don't want to hurt his feelin's! I care about him, I just don't think I like like him anymore. I didn't know how many personalities he had! And he spazzes too easily. He's too high-maintenance and too emotional. It's tearing me apart. All I can think about is how he might call me and complain again or rant on and on about something completely senseless. I can't handle someone like that, Jay, he's needy in all the ways I can't help him with."

Jaden continued to nod thoughtfully--or not so thoughtfully, but he really was listening.

"Jay, thanks. I don't know if you really get the extent of my pain, but thanks for listening anyway. And I'm sorry I had to vent."

"It's Ok." Jaden assured him, "What are friends for?"

Jesse laughed a bit. "You're a lot better listener than Chazz."  
"Well, he does talk about himself a lot." Jaden commented.

"Yeah, but, that's not all. I mean, he just isn't as good a listener. He doesn't make things any better, he doesn't make me feel any better. Not like you do."

Jaden blushed. "Well, I wouldn't say…"

"Jay, there's something else that really bothered me, though."

"What's that?"

Jesse fell silent for a moment, thinking about how he could explain this to Jaden. "Uh, Jay, this is awkward, but….do you know what sex is?"

Jaden's face turned bright red. "Of course I know what that is….my mom called me last week when she heard I fell asleep in health class and wouldn't stop talking about it. And then she made my dad give me 'the talk.'"

"Oh," Jesse blushed as well.

"So," Jaden swallowed hard, looking away, "What about….it?"

Jesse laughed nervously. "Well, I reckon that Chazz…well…you see, he made me sleep with him last night…"

Jaden gasped and grasped his friend by the shoulders, staring into his surprised emerald eyes with horrified chocolate ones. "He didn't! Please tell me you didn't…"

"No, no, no, no!!!!" Jesse wildly refuted this belief, then laughed nervously again, his face turning redder. "You see, he wanted to…you know, obviously, but I wouldn't let him. He's really, erm, straightforward. And overbearing. I think he was just upset and frustrated…but that's not the point. He shouldn't try to get me anyway. I can't do that with him! I've only dated him two weeks and I'm ready to break up!"

Jaden stared at Jesse. "Are you serious?"

Jesse only nodded.

"Well, then you definitely should tell him! I'll do it for you…"

"NO! I mean, no…it's Ok. I can dump him myself."

Jaden looked slightly disappointed. "Aww, man."

"Why'd you wanna do it?"

Jaden blushed and looked away, choosing to remain silent.

"Oh, I guess that don't matter."

At that moment, came the knock that the two boys were dreading. Both stared at the door with the same thought.

"Please don't let that be Chazz." Jesse hissed.

"I think it is." Jaden muttered.

"You get it."

"No, you get it."

"It's your room."

"He's your boyfriend."

"He's probably here to see you; it's your room, I said."

"No, he probably saw you come over here."

"Please get it, Jay!"

"Ok, ok, but only for you."

Exasperated, Jaden opened the door. He inwardly suppressed a groan of disappointment, seeing it was indeed Chazz.

Chazz, seeing Jesse was there sitting on Jaden's bed, scowled. Then, he came up with a brilliant idea.

"Jaden," he said suavely, putting an arm around the slifer's shoulders, "How ya doin'?"

Jaden grimaced and brushed Chazz away. "What's gotten into you?"

"Oh, you know, just this and that." Chazz laughed.

Jaden gave him a strange look. "Um, O-kay. What do you…want?"

Chazz smirked. "You should know that by now." He placed his arm back around Jaden's shoulders, drew him close, then smirked at Jesse.

It dawned on Jesse that Chazz was hurt and was trying to make him jealous. Or he was trying to spark Jesse's interest again. It wasn't working. He actually felt kind of sorry for Chazz, seeing that desperate, hopeful puppy look in his eyes. But it was about time that he did something about this.

Sighing, he stood to his feet. "Chazz, we gotta talk about something."

"What?" Chazz looked at him with the most adorable sad puppy dog eyes. He truly was pathetic.

"Chazz," Jesse put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry, but I don't think it's working out. We can still be friends, but I can't handle this relationship. You're goin' too fast. And…I don't think I'm the right person for you, anyway."

Chazz looked as though Jesse had just ripped his heart out. "B-but…"

"Chazz, I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore. I wanna break up."

Chazz looked down. "Are you sure? Is there anything I can do to change your mind?"

Jesse shook his head sadly. "Sorry, Chazz, but I'm done with this."

"It's over?"  
"It's over."  
Chazz drooped and trudged towards the door. "I'd already been hurt by Alexis. I'd hoped you were different."

Jesse sighed heavily. "Chazz, it happens. There's someone out there for you."

Chazz muttered something about that not being true.

"We can still be friends." Jesse repeated.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." Chazz threw a disdainful glance over his shoulder at Jaden, then a hurt look at Jesse before shutting the door.

Jesse and Jaden stood still in the middle of the room in shocked silence. Finally, they grinned at each other in relief.

"I'm so glad that's over with. Thanks, Jay." Jesse sighed contentedly and fell back on the bed.

Jaden smiled and fell back as well. "No problem."

The two boys lay still on Jaden's bed, thinking about the ordeal.

"Ya know, I feel kinda sorry for the guy. I was awful mean to him, before, whether he heard it or not." Jesse pointed out.

"Well, it's Ok. It's over now, and he'll find someone else." Jaden assured him.

"For his sake, I hope it's soon."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked! Poor Chazzy. Will he find someone else? And what desperate attempts will he go through to gain attention? And what was in that box? Find out next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't think this fic will be much longer. FYI, there will be a sequel, but it'll be rated M. Also, I think this is a crappy chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own GX.**

* * *

Chapter 6:

Jaden lay awake in bed, listening to the rain beating softly against the windowpanes. Shivering, he lay closer to Jesse, who was oblivious to it all. Although Jesse had claimed to be glad about dumping Chazz, Jaden knew otherwise. After all, he'd caught Jesse crying in the bathroom. That was when he'd offered to let Jesse spend the night. Of course, he accepted, and now he was sleeping peacefully beside the slifer.

Jaden rolled over and stared at his friend. He watched as Jesse's chest rose and fell as he breathed. Reaching out slowly, he brushed some of Jesse's hair away from his face as he began to look troubled. Gradually, he awoke.

"Jay?" He called weakly.

This alarmed Jaden. "What's wrong?"

Jesse looked teary-eyed again. "I'm sorry, I didn't know it'd hurt…."

"It's Ok, Jes, you go ahead and cry."

Jesse sniffed. "I'm Ok." He forced a feeble smile and said, "I'm jus' a little torn up over it. Nothin' that can't be fixed, though. I'm jus' worried that…"

"That what?"

"I might never find someone that's right for me. I never worried about it before, but now…I realize how delicate these things are…and it hurts so much! An' I'm the one who broke up with him. Imagine how he must feel. I feel mighty mean right now…"

Jaden hugged Jesse, trying to comfort him. "It's Ok, Jes, you did nothing wrong. I mean, if you'd gone against your gut feeling, that would've been wrong, right?"

Jesse slowly nodded, and wiped a few stray tears away. "Jaden, I think I made a bigger mistake than I thought. The person I really care for…I mean…"

"I know…" Jaden calmed him, though deep inside he was jealous. Who could this person possibly be?

Jesse looked up at Jaden, and, seeing his compassion, relaxed. "You really do care about me, don't ya, Jay?"

Jaden nodded and looked away, not wanting to let his true feelings show. He was ashamed of them and afraid of what Jesse might think. He'd never before been shy about anything. So why was he suddenly feeling hesitant? Why was he questioning his feelings? Shouldn't he be able to tell Jesse?

Jesse observed the confused, hurt expression on Jaden's face. An expression of surprise widened his emerald eyes.

"J-Jaden! You don't…do ya?"

Jaden said nothing.

"I mean, I thought I was the only one who…" he cut himself off.

Jaden shyly slipped his arms around Jesse's neck and leaned over, blushing. Color flushed Jesse's cheeks as Jaden tilted his head. Their lips met in a gentle kiss as they held each other. After a moment, they pulled away, still blushing.

"I was so jealous," Jaden finally admitted. "I didn't know what to think."

Jesse looked concerned. "Oh, Jay, if I knew you felt the same way I did…maybe I wouldn't have misplaced my affections on him..."

Jaden gave a little laugh. "Really? You mean this whole time we've been going through all this trouble when we could've just told each other?"

Jesse laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his hair. "Pretty much."

The two began to laugh.

"I can't believe this!" Jaden said, "All along, we could've been happy!"  
Jesse nodded. "Crazy, huh?"

"Would it look bad for you to--" Jaden began.

"Shush, Jay." Jesse placed a finger over Jaden's lips, making him blush. "We can't do that, Ok? We can't be together…not yet."

"But, Jesse, I've been waiting for you the entire time I've known you! I loved you from the moment I met you!"

Jesse blushed. "Well, I might have felt the same way, but these things can't be rushed. Ya know what happens when they are."

"But what was all that about you were afraid you'd never find--" Jaden protested.

"You'll never know who's the right one," Jesse told him, "unless you're patient and wait a little bit. It'll be Ok, Jaden, I promise I'll get together with you. We jus' hafta wait a little bit, that's all. Ya do understand why?"  
Jaden finally nodded, and cuddled up to Jesse's chest.

"But for now," Jesse murmured lazily, "we can jus' go to sleep."

"Good night, Jes." Jaden muttered sleepily, tucking his head under Jesse's chin.

"G'night, Jay," Jesse yawned, pulling his body closer.

The two boys fell asleep, exhausted from the events of the day.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Chazz watched Zane from around the doorway, so injured he was desperate to fill the void in his heart. Being impulsive as he was, he didn't think of the consequences of trying to find someone else so soon. All he could think about was how hurt he was and how he wanted it to stop. He had to find someone who'd love him and accept him. This was why he was watching Zane.

For the past twelve hours, he'd made up his mind that he and Zane had a lot in common. He'd convinced himself that Zane was, indeed, his soul mate. He'd also been foolish enough to convince himself that Zane was attainable and suitable for his personal needs.

Taking a deep breath, Chazz entered the classroom and went over to Zane. "How's it goin'?" He asked, trying to be cool and casual, yet sexy at the same time. It had worked with Jesse. Perhaps it would work with Zane too.

Zane cast him a sideways glance. "Oh, hi, Chazz. I suppose I've been well enough."

"Oh, um, Ok….so…whatcha doin'?"

Zane sighed. It was obvious he was not going to be able to rearrange his deck. "I'm working on my deck and weeding out any possible weaknesses."

"That sounds awesome." Chazz said, sounding increasingly foolish, "Care if I join you?"

Zane rolled his eyes indiscreetly. "I have other things to do, Chazz."

"But, Zane," Chazz protested, "dontcha want to get to know me?"

"Not particularly."

"But, Zane, please?"

"What, do you have a crush on me?"

"As a matter of fact, yes."

Zane sighed heavily. "Chazz--"

"Just think, Zane, we could go out to dinner and I'd pay for everything. You wouldn't have to worry because I'm rich!"

"Chazz--" Zane tried again tiredly.

"And I'd always be kind to you and do whatever you wanted whenever you wanted!" Chazz insisted, growing more desperate.

"Chazz--"

"And I'd do your chores! I'd be your lackey! I'd put up gigando posters about your greatness and--"

"Chazz, I'm not interested."

"But, you don't know until you've given me a chance! Please, Zane?" He got on his knees and groveled, looking up with broken puppy-dog eyes.

Zane moaned inwardly. "Chazz, I'm not gay. I'm straight. So I'm not interested."

Chazz drooped. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, now go on before you irritate me further."

Chazz sighed heavily and trudged out, hanging his head. As he was walking out, he crashed into Alexis, and his face went right into her breasts.

"YAAAAA!!!! I'm sorry!" He quickly recoiled, blushing.

She looked up at him, her cheeks red as well. "It's…Ok. That happens a lot. But...um…Chazz? Can I talk to you? Please?"

He nodded, so she grabbed his wrist and dragged him out into the hall.

"What is it now?"

"Why were you trying to get Zane to date you?" she hissed, "That's the most idiotic thing I've heard! If you're trying to impress anyone, that's a new low."

Chazz looked away, feeling awkward. "I can't really explain it…it's just…aw, damn that slacker!"

He kicked the wall viciously, causing her to back away. "Chill out, Chazz."

He sighed heavily. "So what, I have a temper problem? So what, I have a gazillion flaws? Don't I deserve happiness too?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Jesse left me for slacker!"

"That's no surprise. After all, I already knew, and since when were you gay?" She crossed her arms and glowered at him, tapping her foot.

"Um…."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Look, Chazz, you are not going to find a 'soul mate' in another boy. Why don't you just be yourself instead of putting up this whole 'cool, aloof, and sexy' façade? That way, you'll attract who you were meant to be with."

He scowled. "Yeah, Ok, I get your point there. But no one wants to date me if I don't put up that front."

"Then you haven't found the right person yet. Why don't you just give up on dating for now and just enjoy high school? Don't you know that school's not about romantic relationships? Focus on your friendships first. Since you haven't developed any good friendships, how could you possibly develop a serious relationship?"

"You don't understand!" he protested, "I LOVE love! I need someone to love love me back!"

"Be patient and it will happen, I promise you. Like I told Blair, you can't force yourself on someone. Love doesn't work that way. Haven't you learned that by now?" She took his hands and looked into his eyes with concerned amber ones, "I'm worried about you, Chazz. You haven't been yourself. You're trying too hard, and you're gonna get hurt."

"Since when did you care? And FYI, I already have been hurt!" He jerked his hands away.

"All I'm saying is, don't be stupid, Ok? Think before you act! And I DO care about you. You're my friend, and I want to help you out of this mess. I can't stand to see you dig yourself into a deeper and deeper hole."

"Or maybe you're just mad that I stopped giving you so much attention." He sniffed indignantly.

"Chazz, no, listen," She looked tired as she continued, "It doesn't matter to me whether or not you like me. What matters to me is that you're destroying yourself by pretending to be something you're not. You're only hurting yourself and others, so stop. I don't think you're gay, Ok? So knock it off. You're playing with people's hearts here, and it's not working. It's just not! You hurt Jesse a lot--"

"I hurt him?" Chazz scoffed, "What about how he--"

"Listen to me!" She snapped, raising her voice, then letting it drop to a near whisper, "Whether you like it or not, you hurt him. He knows you were playing with him. And he doesn't appreciate that. Now, because of your stupidity, he has to endure the pain and wait to move on with his life."

Chazz swallowed hard.

"So are you gay or not?" She raised an eyebrow, and glared at him.

"I-I don't know…."

"That's not the right answer and you know it. Haven't you ever thought about other people's feelings? By the way you treated Jesse, obviously not. Have a nice life, Chazz Princeton." She turned on her heel and flounced off, disgusted.

Chazz watched her go, wondering if it was true. Had he really been wrong? Could it be that she was right? Feeling even worse and questioning the truthfulness of his said orientation, he sighed and turned back towards the dorms. Hopefully, things would clear up, and he'd understand himself and the situations he forced himself into.

* * *

**A/N: Bad ending, but I will write more soon. Hopefully I can wrap this up, so everyone can see how "happy," or not, the characters are in the end.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I love this story. It's going great. That's why I'm updating more often. Also, a friend is dying to know who Chazz is going to end up with. And for this reason, this chappie is dedicated to none other than ambercharae. You rox girl!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GX or Jesse. sigh**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7:

Chazz stood on the beach, pondering Alexis' words of wisdom to him. Could he possibly be as foolish as she'd made out like? Was that why Jesse had left him? He sighed heavily and flopped down on the sand.

Afar off, there were several shrill screams of fangirls. This could only mean one thing: Atticus was coming.

"Oh, Atty!" One girl was shrieking particularly loudly, "Can I get your autograph?"

The surfing god and number one hottie of Duel Academy flashed a killer grin and flipped his long, rich brown hair. "Of course, ladies. Who's first?"

"ME!" came a whole chorus of female voices.

"All right, all right, one at a time!" Atticus began the grueling task of signing autographs.

Chazz watched Atticus for a few minutes. Suddenly, it dawned on him. Yes, that was the answer to all his problems! Atticus would be his soul mate! After all, the older Rhodes always had understood him, even when it seemed as though he were the one in the wrong. Atticus would be there for him, of this he was sure. And they'd never break up because they were perfect for each other.

He waited until the crowd disappeared, then he boldly approached Atticus.

"Hey, Chazz!" Atticus greeted cheerily, "How's it going?"

"Ok, I guess. Say, Atty, do you have a girlfriend?"

"Girlfriends." He corrected, still smiling.

"No, I mean like a steady."

"I know."

Chazz stared. "You mean to tell me that…"

"Yep. So why'd you want to know? Want some more advice?"

"Um, no thanks." He sat down again, looking discouraged.

Atticus stuck his surfboard in the sand and sat down next to him. "What's wrong, Chazz?"

"I'm just feeling a little down. I don't want to be alone anymore."

"Aww, poor Chazzy. I can give you one of my fangirls."

"No," he said shaking his head, "It won't work. I want…someone who'll understand me. Someone…like you."

Atticus looked surprised. "Whoa, whoa, whoa…what?"

"I'm saying I want to date you." Obviously, he hadn't learned from his last experience, and Alexis' words of advice had not helped in the least.

"Um, Chazz…" Atticus laughed nervously and run his hand through his chocolate hair nervously.

"Oh, come on, Atty! Just give me a chance!"

"But I'm taken!" Atticus whined.

"But, Atticus, you can still date me too! If you have girlfriends."

"That's different. I don't do guys."

"But you can't say that unless you've tried."

"But I don't want to."

"Aww…come ON!" he begged, getting on his knees, "Please!"

"I'm your aniki, not your boyfriend." Atticus protested, putting his hands up as though to ward the youngest Princeton off.

"Awww…but, Atty!"

"No, I don't want to date you."

Chazz drooped. "No one wants to date me."

Atticus looked at him sympathetically. "Is that what this is? You want to find your special someone?"

He nodded, looking miserable.

"You're going about it all wrong. Take it slow. If you sit back, relax, and go along with the flow, then everything will be fine. Just take your time. Your mate will find you eventually. I am a strong believer in love, just as you are. Don't give up on it. I also believe that everyone has someone. Or two. Or three. So just relax and enjoy life, and that will attract your mate. Ok?"

Chazz groaned. "You sound exactly like Alexis, only more happy-go-lucky."

"Speaking of Alexis, didn't you used to love her? What happened?"

"I gave up," he replied, "it just wasn't worth the pain."

"Too bad. You almost had her."

"What do you mean?" Chazz's head snapped in Atticus' direction.

Atticus smiled lazily. "But, I guess you're not interested in hearing about that. After all, you're gay now, and you don't like her anymore."

"No, tell me!" He protested, "I want to know!"

"Hmmm….I don't know." Atticus looked up at the sky, pondering this.

"Please, Atty? Please?" he begged.

"Now why would you want to know?" Atticus smiled impishly.

Chazz blushed. "Well, just for the sake of knowing."

"Well…if you insist." Atticus grinned. "She was about to crack and go out with you. I mean, you showered her with so much more attention than her other pursuers did. You were persistent, and you didn't give up. Your attempts were beginning to impress her more than disgust her. And she noticed that you gained back your self respect. That is, until you pulled this stunt. It's a shame. If you'd have asked her out one more time, I'm sure she'd have said yes."

Chazz's mouth fell open, his eye twitching. "You mean to tell me…and I just undid all my hard work?"

"Yep. I'm sorry, but that's what happens when you're impatient."

Chazz opened his mouth then closed it. He opened it again, and made a strange noise.

"Well, I suppose that you could try to win her back, that is, if you tried hard enough. But she's really disappointed in you. She thought you had more self respect than that. And guys that don't have self confidence don't impress her much."

Chazz sighed heavily. "So, that's it. I can't undo the damage."

"Chazzy, Chazzy, Chazzy," Atticus sighed, shaking his head, "I'm pretty sure you can, you just gotta believe in yourself. You won't impress her if you don't. Just between you and me, she not only thought your arrogance as an obelisk blue was annoying, she also found it to be really attractive. She respected you a lot more back then. But when you ran away, she wasn't too happy with you."

"So that had something to do with it too, huh?"

"Yep." Atticus nodded, "So if you want to talk to her, I suggest you do, especially before another guy gets to her."

"Like who?"  
"Hmmm….I don't know, maybe…Zane?"

"Do you know that for a fact?"

"No," Atticus admitted, "But I have a hunch. So go hurry up and talk to her. Do it now, for Pete's sake! Go! Run! Run to her, Chazz, run to your love!"

Chazz only leapt to his feet and tore down the path at top speed. He didn't know why he was listening to the older Rhodes. All he knew was that he had to hurry and get to Alexis before Zane, or someone else, did. He hoped he wasn't too late. And he hoped he wouldn't lose her like he'd lost so many others.

Being as desperate as he was, he went to the Obelisk girls' dorm. Without a second thought, he climbed up a tree, and jumped onto the balcony. It never crossed his mind that Atticus might have been kidding. Nevertheless, he tapped on the glass of her window.

It took a moment, but she finally came to the window and, frowning, opened it.

"What do you want, Chazz?"

He looked into her eyes, suddenly at a loss of words. "Um…"

"Well, what is it? What do you want?"

"Can I come in?"

She scowled. "You're not supposed to even be here."

"I know. But I had to talk to you."

She sighed heavily. "Well, if you must. I don't want you to get in trouble with Ms. Fountaine. So come on."

"Thanks, Lex." He crawled in through the window, then fell flat on his face.

She raised an eyebrow. Obviously, she was less than impressed.

Blushing, he quickly stood up. "Heh, I meant to do that."

"Of course." She rolled her eyes and turned her back on him.

"Lex?" He had a sudden pang in his heart that reminded him of his omnipresent feelings for her.

She ignored him and messed with some papers on her desk. Swallowing hard and feeling increasingly worse, he stepped over to her.

"Lex?" He touched her shoulder.

He thought he heard her sniff. At first, he thought it was only his imagination. But no, it wasn't because he saw a tear drop down on her papers.

"What--"

"Just shut up." She said in a trembling voice.

Realizing that she was hurt, he slid his arms around her waist, unable to contain the urge to comfort her. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" She asked in a quivering tone.

"For dropping you as though it were nothing. I'm sorry. I was wrong, Ok? I'm not really gay. Yeah, I liked Jesse a lot, but that's over now because I realized it was nothing more than a fling. And I never really gave you up."

"So, what was he? Was he just a way to redirect your affections?" She no longer sounded angry, just sad.

"Well, not entirely. Look, Lex, I didn't know you liked me. I gave up because I tried for so long, and you didn't like me back, instead, you seemed to be miserable. I was just hurting so much from the rejection. Wouldn't you have given up, too?"

She nodded and leaned back against him. "But…you…you kissed Jesse…was that your first?"

He blushed. "Um…."

"Chazz?" She looked up at him with sorrowful amber eyes. "You've got to be kidding me."

"I'm sorry I did." He looked nervous, "The truth is, that was supposed to be yours."

She scowled. "You gave my kiss to Jesse? What else of mine did you give to him?"

"Well…uh…."  
She gasped. "Chazz, you _didn't_."

"No, no, no! It's not what you think! I only slept with him!"

"You only _slept_ with him? Do you know how wrong that sounds?"

"No, not like that! I just slept next to him…though…"

"Though what?" She narrowed her eyes.

He looked ashamed. "I almost did more."

"What?!"

"Well, I would've, but he wouldn't let me…"

"I sure hope he didn't!"

"He didn't, I promise."

"Why'd you do that?"

"I don't know, Ok?"

"That's a terrible reason!"

"I said I was sorry, Ok? I'm just impulsive!"

"I can tell!"

"Lex, can you just forgive me?" He looked at her pleadingly.

She shifted uncomfortably, then sighed. "I might as well. Ok, Ok, you're forgiven. It's not really any of my business anyway. I have no right to tell you what and what not to do, and I have no right to reprimand you for your actions or punish you."

He smiled a little. "So, are we cool?"

She looked up at him. "On one condition."

"What's that?"

She took his face gently in her hands, causing him to blush. As she stroked his cheek and brushed the silky ebony spikes out of his face, she whispered. "That you give me what's mine."

His onyx eyes widened. "Do you mean…?"

She nodded, blushing.

He smiled a little bit, and let her pull his head down. Her fingers became entangled in his thick hair as he titled his head and brushed his lips gingerly to hers. After a brief moment's hesitation, she kissed him back. They stood in the middle of her room, their fingers in each other's hair, kissing softly, for a long time, finally being relieved of their heartache.

----------------------------------------------

Jesse sat on Jaden's bed, waiting for the slifer to come back. He sighed and lay back on the mattress, thinking about how Chazz had stolen his first kiss. Perhaps that had been the most foolish thing he'd ever done. Either that or the time that he and Jaden had broken into the girls' dorm, thinking that they were going into the kitchen, when they'd really ended up in the girls' hot springs and seen some rather...erm…interesting things. He smiled remembering how Jaden had told him 'I didn't know that girls were different!' That, of course, was when Jaden was still innocent. Alas, his parents had ruined that.

As Jesse stretched out, he yawned, feeling sleepy. He really wished Jaden would come back. He was bored and lonely. And he really wished he could tell Jaden that he'd changed his mind. After all, if they kept their relationship a secret for awhile, no one would accuse him of being a player when they came out into the open with it.

Just as Jesse's eyelids became heavy, beckoning him to go to sleep, Jaden burst into his room. He stared at the boy lying on his bed for a moment, then smiled.

"Hey, Jes!"

"Hi, Jay," Jesse greeted sleepily.

Jaden pulled his shoes off and flopped down on the bed beside his friend. "So, what's up?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired, that's all."

Jaden chuckled softly, then, glanced at the cardboard box which Jesse had left in his room. "Jesse, what's that?"

Jesse blushed. "Oh, just some stuff I brought."

"For what?" Jaden blinked.

Jesse blushed redder. "My stuff…all my stuff."

"Why?" Jaden cocked his head to one side, looking curious.

Jesse smiled at the adorably clueless slifer. "I want to move in with my best friend, that's why."

Jaden's cheeks flushed red. "In the slifer dorm?"

"Yep."

"But, Jes, Sy lives here too--"

"Well, in that case, do ya want to move in with me? Please, Jay, I mean nothin' by it. I just want to be with you." Jesse looked into the other boy's eyes pleadingly.

Jaden finally sighed and nodded. "Ok, Ok. But Sy's not gonna be happy. Why can't we all live together?"

Jesse blushed. "Well, um, well…"

Jaden looked surprised. "Wait, Jesse…are you telling me you want to be a couple?"

Jesse nodded. "But we have to keep it secret for a little while, Ok?"

"Why?"

"Because I was Chazz's boyfriend a few days ago. I can't have people thinking bad things about us!" He paused a moment, thinking, then said, "Ok, I guess it is smarter for me to move in with you and Sy. That way, no one will know about us."

Jaden grinned widely. "Sounds good to me. So…I guess this means…"

Jesse smiled and pulled Jaden into his arms. "We're together now, Jay, and nothing can tear us apart."

Jaden snuggled against Jesse's chest. Pressing his cheek closer, he listened to the steady beating of Jesse's heart. Having his love this close--it meant the world to Jaden.

Jesse held Jaden tighter, overcome by joy to be with the one he loved. From now on, things would be better. He wouldn't have to worry about being alone. He wouldn't have to worry about being hurt. They would take care of each other until the end of time.

* * *

**A/N: I think I'll write one more chappie as a closing chappie, one that shows everyone's interactions and when Chazz and Jesse find out about each other's new interests. It will serve as a happy ending, and to wrap up the story and prepare the plotline for the sequel, which has yet to be named. It might be awhile before I write the sequel, it all depends on how many stories I can knock out. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here we are at the last chappie! And it's a happy one, Ok? YAY! HAPPY ENDING!!!!! Anyway, if you've enjoyed this, then check out my sequel which should be out once I clear away some of the other fics. It will be M-rated, and I probably will think of a title by the end of the chap, so more info at the end. Hope you enjoyed!**

Disclaimer: I do not own GX.

* * *

Chapter 8:

Jesse sat down at his desk and opened his book. A note fluttered out. Curious, he picked it up and unfolded it. His emerald eyes widened.

"_Dear Jesse,_

_Please meet me at the cliff after classes. I want to talk to you and clear some things up. _

_Sincerely,_

_Chazz Princeton"_

Jesse shook his head. What was with Chazz and sticking notes in people's books? Couldn't he just tell him to his face? Sighing, he figured Chazz just wouldn't change.

He spent the rest of the day agonizing over the meeting. What if Chazz wanted to get back together? What if he tried to force him? And, horror of all horrors, what if he wanted to bitch again? He really hoped that wasn't the case.

But, alas, the dreaded time came. Jesse sighed raggedly as he made his way towards the black-clad figure already standing at the cliff. Grimly, he stood beside the older boy.

"Hi, Chazz."  
"Hey, Jesse." Chazz glanced over at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Are you mad at me?" Jesse asked, hoping with all his heart that Chazz wasn't.

"No, I just wanted to talk."

"About?"  
"About things lately." Chazz shifted a bit uncomfortably, "Look, Jesse, I'm sorry about the way I treated you. I was a jerk. And I'm sorry I was so overbearing. I just want to let you know that I still want to be friends. I'm not mad at you for dumping me, in fact, I'm glad."

Jesse looked at him, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"It was probably the nicest thing you could've done for me. You see, I thought I liked you, but I didn't really. Not as much as I thought. And I really regret sharing my first kiss with you. It shouldn't have been so casual. It's just, I thought I knew what I wanted," he took a moment to pause and run his hand uncertainly through his ebony spikes, "but I was wrong. I really just wanted Alexis, and I took my affections for her and misplaced them on you. And that was wrong. I didn't exactly play you…but I wasn't exactly entirely serious either. I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me."

"Of course I can!" Jesse said, smiling a little, "You did hurt me, but everything's Ok now. I have Jaden and you have…"

Chazz grinned impishly. "I have Alexis, the girl of my dreams."

"So, you really aren't gay…"

"Nope."  
"Or bi?"

"Nope. I just went through a phase. It happens. But I'm perfectly fine with you seeing Jaden. It doesn't bother me, as long as nobody jumps on our cases about getting with someone else."

"Well, if they never really knew about it in the first place…"

"Oh, it went around. But I don't think people took it too seriously. They probably knew it was a fling. Besides, lots of couples break up and get with other people the day after. No one will blame us."

"If you say so." Jesse relaxed, now assured he could come out in public about it. "But you know what, Chazz?"

"What?"

"If you hadn't done that, I might not have gotten the courage to confess my feelings to the one I really love."

Chazz didn't seem surprised. "It worked out that way for me too. If we hadn't done that, then Alexis might not have changed her mind about me. After all, you never know what you got until it's gone."

"You can say that again."

"So, friends?"

"Forever." Jesse said, smiling.

------------------------------------------

When Jesse came back that evening, Jaden was waiting for him. "Well? How'd it go?"

Jesse sighed in relief. "Everything's fine. We're still friends, and he's don't mind us going out. Oh, and he and Alexis are dating now."  
Jaden blinked. "That's a surprise."

"You're tellin' me. It's about time those two got together. I reckon she's the only one on this earth that can keep him under control!"

Jaden nodded. "It sure seems that way."

"And he told me we don't have to worry about keeping our relationship a secret."

Jaden smiled. "Are you serious? We don't? That's a relief."  
"I know." Jesse sat down on the bed and hugged Jaden, "And I can finally tell you what I've wanted to say for so long."  
Jaden blinked. "What's that, Jes?"

"I love you, Jay."  
Jaden did not hesitate to respond. "I love you too, Jes."

Jesse placed his finger under Jaden's chin and lifted it. Their lips met in a gentle kiss that grew increasingly passionate. They sat in one another's arms, kissing for the rest of the afternoon.

---------------------------------------------

Alexis sat outside under a tree, reading a book. She glanced up, hearing someone approaching. Seeing Chazz, she smiled and threw the book playfully at him. He caught it, smiling back.

"Well, did ya miss me?" He asked, sitting down.

"Yes," she admitted, cuddling against his shoulder, "I was worried you might give another one of my kisses to Jesse. I mean, he is pretty cute. I don't think you could resist him."  
Chazz laughed softly and pulled her into his arms. "Well, I'm over that, and I'm here for you now."

She snuggled against his chest and looked up into his onyx eyes. "I'm so glad you came back to me. I was so afraid I'd lost you; I was so afraid I'd end up alone."

"That's never going to happen." He told her, touching her face gently.

Seeing the genuine love in his eyes, she melted, and whispered. "I believe you. I trust you…Chazz…the truth is…I always loved you. I was just afraid to show it because you were acting so idiotic. I was embarrassed and afraid you'd go overboard with me. But now I see that, although you have your moments, I can trust you to take care of me. And I still love you, perhaps even more."

He took her face gently in his hands and rubbed her cheeks with his thumbs, all the while looking into her eyes. "I love you too."

They leaned towards each other and touched their lips in a tiny kiss. She wrapped her arms around him, her fingers moving up and becoming entangled in his rich, silky hair. Slowly, she pulled away then kissed him again, this time sliding her tongue in his mouth. He only kissed her back, letting her heal his wounds. And he knew that he'd never be alone again.

* * *

**A/N: Crappy ending. XD Anyway, I shall write a sequel that will have more plot to it, one that doesn't just focus on their relationships, but also on their friendships with each other and…well…I haven't fully planned it out and I don't want to give anything away, so you'll just have to wait and see. The sequel will have lemons, both yaoi and het, and it will be called "Crystal Hearts," to suggest the fragility of life and relationships and such. I plan to make it have a split plot between Jesse and Chazz, as well as several subplots. I wish to keep Jesse and Chazz as the main characters, and all the characters (Jesse, Chazz, Jaden, and Alexis) will interact in various ways, going through deepening their friendships as well as their love lives. So stay tuned! Hope you enjoyed the story. If you have any ideas for my sequel, say so in your review. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
